


Flotta di Carta

by Fall11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Segue tutta la serie tranne l'ultima stagione, missing moment, perché non esiste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: Un aeroplano di carta attraversa simbolicamente in volo la storia di Keith e Shiro, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di realizzazioni, salvataggi, sacrifici, pazienza eimpazienza.Dai loro tempi insieme prima della missione su Kerberos fino alla fine (minus l'ottava stagione, perché sì)Buon San Valentino, Shikayuki![Storia scritta per il Secret Lover 2019 del gruppo italiano di Voltron: Legenday Defender]





	Flotta di Carta

**Author's Note:**

> Per **Shikayuki**.  
> Spero che questa ficcynella sia poco maigioiosa come volevi! Nei fatti è una serie di missing moment, ma visto che seguono il canon c'è qualche sfiga canon, però gggiuro che ci sono delle parti romantiche e felici!  
> Spero davvero che ti piaccia! Buona lettura!

Keith era seduto in un angolo delle scale del cortile della Garrison. In teoria, avrebbe dovuto stendere un saggio che gli era stato assegnazione come punizione, in pratica non stava facendo _niente_.

Attorno a un paio di panchine si erano riuniti dei gruppetti di cadetti che chiacchieravano animatamente, e in un angolo all'ombra degli insegnanti discutevano tenendo delle cartelle sottobraccio e delle tracolle in spalla.

Keith era per i fatti suoi e sapeva che a breve qualcuno sarebbe venuto a dirgli che non era una cosa bella stare seduti sulle scale quando c'erano le panchine e, soprattutto, che invece di stare da solo poteva unirsi agli altri. Chi era solitario e taciturno come lui veniva sempre bollato a prescindere come "brutto carattere" o "persona difficile", Keith ormai lo sapeva bene.

Non aveva però voglia di cercare un altro posto dove sedersi, perché era abituato a scavarsi delle nicchie e non gli piaceva stare in posti troppo ampi. Lì, in quell'angolo sulle scale, stava benissimo.

Aveva un block notes sulle ginocchia e si stava fingendo impegnato a scribacchiare – una discreta alternativa agli auricolari nelle orecchie poste come un cartello di "Non disturbare". In realtà stava solo tracciando linee a caso che si incrociavano formando triangoli di vario tipo e dimensioni. Ogni tanto ne colorava l'interno di qualcuno.

Vide alla periferia della sua visuale una persona avvicinarsi a lui. Prontamente portò il block notes contro il petto con più disinvoltura possibile, premendo le spalle al muro.

Era Shiro, si sedette accanto a lui rivolgendogli il suo solito sorriso affabile. «Che fai?»

Keith detestava quella domanda, non capiva cosa mai ci potesse essere di interessante in quello che lui faceva. «Niente di che.»

Il sorriso di Shiro si allargò un po' tingendosi di malizia. «Eppure hai sentito il bisogno di nascondere la pagina,» e fece un cenno con il mento in direzione del block notes.

«Sono solo scarabocchi,» disse onesto ma secco.

Shiro non demorse, allungò una mano invitandolo a gesti a porgergli il block notes.

Keith sbuffò e glielo consegnò. Non è che si vergognasse dei suoi scarabocchi, solo che a prescindere non gli andava di condividere qualcosa di suo, scarabocchi senza senso compresi.

«Ma non dovresti essere impegnato a scrivere quel saggio che...» Shiro si interruppe quando vide cosa c'era disegnato sul foglio. Inarcò le sopracciglia. «Cos'è questo?»

«Niente.»

«Lo vedo. Ma perché stai facendo questo _niente_ con così tanto zelo?»

La pagina era coperta fittamente di linee, i triangoli erano colorati nel modo più omogeneo possibile.

«È un gesto meccanico. Mi calma,» rispose Keith, accorgendosi in ritardo di essersi messo sulla difensiva.

Shiro sembrò rifletterci sopra per qualche attimo, poi staccò il foglio dal block notes. «Ci sono modi migliori di fare niente.»

«Ah sì?» chiese trasudando scetticismo.

Shiro annuì sorridendo furbo e iniziò a piegare il foglio con gesti veloci e precisi.

Il risultato fu un aereoplano di carta.

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. «Posso farti notare che sei un _pilota_ che ha appena fatto un _aeroplano di carta_?»

Lui in risposta scoppiò a ridere. A Keith faceva male la facilità con cui Shiro rideva, anche se stentava a comprenderne bene le ragioni.

«Non lo trovi divertente?» gli domandò Shiro.

«No,» disse con ironia, «lo trovo ridicolo.»

Shiro continuò a ridacchiare guardandosi intorno, fino a quando non vide ciò che cercava. Seguendo la direzione dello sguardo di Shiro, Keith vide Adam, che rivolgeva loro il fianco mentre parlava con altri giovani insegnanti.

Shiro abbozzò un piccolo ghigno e lanciò l'aeroplano in direzione del suo fidanzato. La punta finì dritta nei capelli di Adam, che nonostante colto di sorpresa afferrò al volo l'aeroplano. Visto l'oggetto, aggrottò la fronte e cercò con lo sguardo il colpevole. Shiro agitò una mano in cenno di saluto, quando gli occhi di Adam si fermarono su di lui.

Adam sbuffò con divertita esasperazione, e gli altri insegnanti ridacchiarono alle sue spalle fino a quando lui non si voltò per tornare a parlare con loro.

«Lo fai spesso?» chiese Keith, rimpadronendosi del block notes. Stava sentendo l'irrazionale impulso di chiudere al più presto quel momento condiviso con Adam.

«Gli aeroplani di carta?»

«No, l'idiota,» rispose piatto.

Shiro rise di nuovo, infilò una mano fra i capelli di Keith per scompigliarglieli. «Un giorno avrai voglia anche tu di infastidire sempre qualcuno. Nel frattempo _studia_ ,» calcò l'ultima parola come un monito non troppo serio e si alzò dalle scale.

Keith si strinse nelle spalle e tornò a scarabocchiare sul block notes, chiedendosi se allora un giorno avrebbe compreso davvero bene perché Shiro non volesse mai lasciarlo in pace. Sentì la punta delle orecchie scaldarsi.

 

 

Ovvio che Shiro fosse perfetto anche come lanciatore di aeroplani di carta, quindi gli atterraggi erano sempre ben calcolati, anche se puntualmente coglievano Keith di sorpresa. Gli aeroplani si posavano a pochi centimetri dal vassoio di Keith a mensa, davanti al suo libro mentre studiava in sala studio, o ai suoi piedi mentre era seduto sulle scale.

Tutte le volte, Keith dispiegava il foglio e vi trovava scritto qualche frase di incoraggiamento noiosa che solo Shiro poteva pensare di scrivere a un adolescente imbronciato come lui. Poi Keith alzava lo sguardo, si guardava intorno per cercare sicuro Shiro, e quando lo trovava lui lo salutava con un sorriso ironico e un cenno della mano.

Keith si chiedeva come Shiro non riuscisse a capire che la sua ostinazione a restargli accanto gli faceva male. Forse perché Keith nascondeva bene la propria sofferenza. Così come nascondeva bene in un cassetto tutti i messaggi a forma di aeroplano che Shiro gli mandava. Anche quello in cui lo esortava a mangiare più proteine.

Voleva che Shiro lo lasciasse in pace. O anche no. Era frustrante capire bene cosa desideva davvero.

Quindi, il pomeriggio prima del lancio per la missione su Kerberos, Keith non sapeva bene che dire e che fare.

Marciò verso l'ufficio di Shiro rendendosi conto troppo tardi che all'esterno appariva come un toro infuriato – lo fecero riflettere le occhiate che ricevette dagli altri cadetti in corridoio – dicendosi che forse avrebbe dovuto solo essere formale, dare a Shiro un saluto da cadetto a ufficiale, mostrandogli così quanto fosse cresciuto, che era pronto per il suo ruolo di pilota e che lui poteva partire tranquillo per Kerberos. Non avrebbe mica fatto qualcosa di pericoloso o estremo mentre Shiro era nello spazio.

La vista dell'ufficio vuoto, però, gli fece afflosciare le spalle.

Decise di aspettare per qualche minuto il ritorno di Shiro, sedendosi di fronte alla sua scrivania. C'era un block notes posato lì sopra.

Doveva ingannare l'attesa.

“Ci sono modi migliori di fare niente.”

Keith sbuffò e afferrò il block notes, lamentandosi mentalmente di come qualsiasi cosa gli dicesse Shiro finisse per echeggiargli nella testa per giorni, a volte anche per mesi.

Cominciò a staccare fogli e farne aeroplani.

Non sapeva che dire a Shiro, non sapeva che messaggio scrivere su quei fogli, ma a ogni piega pensò a ogni suo confronto con lui, ogni suo incoraggiamento e ogni suo invito a non rinunciare a se stesso. Gli doveva parecchio. Gli doveva _tutto_. E ora Shiro sarebbe partito per lo spazio per anni, e Keith sarebbe rimasto con solo la promessa del suo ritorno a fargli compagnia. Ma a Shiro durante quel saluto non avrebbe mai dovuto parlare della sua solitudine, solo di quanto gli era grato. E di quanto fosse fiero di lui.

Si accorse troppo tardi di avere quasi consumato l'intero block notes, non ne fu neanche imbarazzato, solo seccato: era tipico di lui fare le cose in maniera esagerata e impulsiva.

La scrivania di Shiro ora era coperta da una flotta aerea di carta.

Keith lanciò il block notes sulla sedia accanto alla sua e si alzò sospirando forte, stanco di rimuginare. Shiro non era stupido, avrebbe visto quegli aeroplani e avrebbe capito che lui era passato da lì, ma che non era riuscito a dirgli a parole qualcosa di importante, lasciandogli in cambio quella flotta di carta da interpretare a piacimento.

Keith andò via dall'ufficio a passi veloci, e una volta raggiunto il cortile, restò fermo in piedi con le mani in tasca a guardare in direzione del punto di lancio della missione per Kerberos.

A un tratto, sentì sopra di lui qualcuno aprire bruscamente una finestra, e subito dopo una pioggia di aeroplani di carta cominciò a cadergli addosso. Uno che finì ai suoi piedi era contrassegnato su un'ala con una X nera. Si chinò a prenderlo e dispiegò il foglio, trovò un messaggio.

“Domani vuoi venire con me alla base per assistere al lancio?”

Keith si girò e alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto. Vide Shiro affacciato alla finestra che, sorridendo ironico e dispettoso, continuava a lanciangli addosso aeroplani, tutti quelli che Keith aveva fatto. Keith glieli aveva lasciati e lui glieli stava ridando.

«Sì,» urlò Keith sorridendo, mentre lui lanciava l'ennesimo aeroplano.

«Bene!» gridò di rimando, soddisfatto. «Anche perché stavo finendo gli aeroplani a disposizione.»

Keith scoppiò a ridere.

 

 

Il deserto era sterminato, per Keith la vecchia baracca paterna era l'unica nicchia possibile.

Keith se ne stava seduto al tavolo traballante della sola stanza dell'abitazione, mangiucchiando una barretta energetica scaduta da un paio di mesi e osservando la bacheca fitta di appunti.

Aveva imparato a vedere il mondo attraverso gli occhi di Shiro, cogliendo i suoi incoraggiamenti e insegnamenti. Ora che non aveva più lui come filtro e lente, non sapeva più come gestire lo spazio intorno a sé e gli altri. Era tornato a sentirsi alieno come dopo la morte di suo padre.

C'era sempre stato qualcosa di inspiegabilmente diverso in lui rispetto agli altri – le sue reazioni emotive spesso venate di violenza, i suoi istinti particolarmente acuti – ma quando era bambino suo padre aveva fatto da mediatore fra lui e il mondo, dicendogli che un giorno avrebbe capito quanto fossero preziose le sue peculiarità.  
Quando suo padre se n'era andato, tutti avevano definito Keith ingestibile.

Poi era arrivato Shiro a offrigli un'altra lente e un altro filtro.

E ora neanche Shiro c'era più.

C'era però quella strana energia che tutti i giorni lo invitava a cercare la sua fonte, e Keith ne aveva fatto il suo obiettivo, perché altrimenti cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare dei suoi giorni?

E lo sapeva, se lo sentiva che la Garrison nascondeva qualcosa, ma come provarlo?

Keith mise da parte la barretta non consumata e abbassò lo sguardo sui fogli sparsi sul tavolo. Ne prese uno ancora bianco e lo piegò piano e con estrema cura per farne un aeroplano, perché ciò che aveva detto e fatto Shiro echeggiava ancora dentro di lui. Come sempre.

Fissò con scetticismo il lavoro di piegatura finito. «Quanta distanza pensi di potere coprire in un deserto?» chiese all'aeroplano – e nel profondo sapeva di avere in realtà appena chiesto a se stesso cos'avesse intenzione di fare da solo nel deserto.

La sua voce gli suonò arrochita. Si rese conto di non parlare con qualcuno da mesi.

Si domandò a chi mai avrebbe rivolto di nuovo la parola.

 

 

Qualche tempo dopo, la sua prima parola fu “Shiro?”, giusto dopo avere picchiato di nuovo qualcuno della Garrison. Un classico, ormai.

 

 

Così come il deserto l'universo era sterminato, e così come la sabbia non risponde alle domande che l'uomo pone altrettanto fanno le stelle. Prima il sole accecante, adesso il buio sconfinato dell'universo.

Keith trovava conforto nell'avere una postazione tutta sua sul ponte di comando del Castello dei Leoni. Aveva una sedia rossa, una stanza tutta sua e un Leone tutto suo, le sue nuove nicchie.

Shiro era diverso da come Keith se lo ricordava, ma era naturale che fosse così, dopo essere stato rapito da un impero alieno malvagio, costretto a combattere in un'arena e a subire esperimenti che gli avevano portato via un braccio.

Shiro distribuiva ancora pacche sulla schiena e strette di mano sulle spalle, ma erano più rare, stentava a invadere lo spazio personale altrui. Non si sedeva più accanto a Keith di sorpresa, non preoccupandosi di quanto i loro corpi fossero vicini. A volte Keith rivedeva in lui sprazzi della sua ironia, come durante la battaglia di cibo e quella di palle di finta neve proveniente da Olkarion. O durante il confronto di pessimi effetti sonori di improbabili armi aliene. Era però diverso, e a Keith preoccupava quanto a volte trasparisse in Shiro l'assoluta necessità di stare al comando e avere il controllo della situazione.

Keith si diceva che del resto Shiro perfino sulla Terra aveva sempre avuto l'esigenza di essere al comando della propria vita e in pieno controllo del proprio corpo malato, ma i galra avevano peggiorato tutto portandolo a estremizzare questo suo bisogno.

Keith era seduto alla sua postazione rossa sul ponte di comando del Castello, con uno schermo olografico attivo davanti a sé, quando un aeroplano di carta atterrò sul suo grembo. Sorpreso, disattivò lo schermo e si guardò intorno, cercando Shiro.

Lo trovò in piedi poco dietro di sé, aveva un sorriso nostalgico sul volto. Venne ad accovacciarsi accanto al bracciolo della postazione di Keith.

«Dove hai trovato della carta?» gli domandò Keith, restando seduto e osservando l'aeroplano rigirandoselo fra le mani. La tecnologia alteana era abbastanza avanzata da forse non conoscere nemmeno la carta, perché non ne aveva bisogno.

«Ho chiesto a Pidge di darmi un foglio del suo quaderno.» Le poche cose che avevano della Terra lo dovevano allo zaino che lei aveva avuto con sé quando Blue li aveva condotti su Arus.

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ma non è uno spreco?»

«Dici? Io penso che ci abbia fatto stare entrambi meglio.»

Quella risposta colpì Keith come un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla dato da qualcuno da cui invece vorresti ricevere un abbraccio intimo. Sorrise malinconico fissando l'aeroplano. «È un bel ricordo.»

«Già.»

«Ma non sono più un ragazzino.»

«Quindi non mi ruberai Black così come hai rubato la mia macchina?»

Keith ridacchiò mordendosi un labbro, Shiro scosse la testa sorridendo.

Dopo qualche attimo, Keith sospirò e riprese a parlare, anche se evitò lo sguardo di Shiro. «Mi dispiace. Quando sei partito per Kerberos ti avevo detto che sarei stato lontano dai guai, invece mi sono fatto espellere...»

«Ma proprio per questo mi hai trovato.»

«Non ho mai creduto che tu fossi morto.»

Shiro alzò di scatto la testa per cercare il suo sguardo con il proprio, si fissarono in silenzio per una manciata di secondi con una solennità velata di malinconia. Forse quello sguardo fu una tacita richiesta di perdono da entrambi le parti – Shiro aveva deluso Keith non tornando da Kerberos, Keith aveva deluso Shiro facendosi espellere – forse fu la confessione tacita di un tipo di paura – di non essere all'altezza, di perdere se stessi, di perdersi – o forse fu la semplice e spiazzante confessione di quanto l'uno contasse per l'altro. O magari furono tutte e tre le cose insieme, tanto non importava decifrarlo bene. O almeno non importava in quel momento.

Shiro distolse lo sguardo da lui per primo, inspirando a fondo. «Sei diverso. Mi dispiace se tornare nel deserto ti ha cambiato.»

«E a me dispiace se tornare nello spazio per un'ultima missione ti ha cambiato. Siamo _entrambi_ diversi.» Erano entrambi più aridi, come se le loro personalità avessero fatto dei passi indietro, ma considerando che erano in guerra, forse non era un male essere meno emotivi.

Shiro concordò annuendo e poi sorrise ironico. «Mi manca com'eri da ragazzino.»

«Posso provare a rubarti Black, se vuoi.»

Shiro ridacchiò facendo cenno di no con la testa. Poi divenne più serio e tornò a guardarlo in faccia. «Mi sei mancato. Quando ero...» esitò appena e per qualche attimo distolse gli occhi da lui. «Nel periodo dell'arena, ti ho pensato. Mi sono chiesto cosa tu stessi facendo.»

Keith sentì l'impellente esigenza di rovinare il momento e farsi male chiedendogli se volesse notizie di Adam. Shiro finora non gli aveva chiesto nulla di lui, e Keith a volte si ritrovava a fissare il profilo di Shiro chiedendosi mentalmente “Perché non mi hai ancora chiesto di lui?”. Tuttavia, scelse di alleggerire l'atmosfera in un altro modo. «Ti ho pensato anche io. Così tanto che mi sono fatto espellere.»

Ridacchiarono entrambi in modo quieto.

Poi Shiro respirò a fondo diventando più serio e strinse piano le mani sul bracciolo, a qualche centimetro dal braccio di Keith steso sulla gamba. «Ma ti ho pensato sul serio.»

«Lo so, anch'io. Per questo quando... Quando magari ti andrà di parlarmi dell'arena e di quello che ti hanno fatto, se vuoi io sarò qui ad ascoltarti. Perché ti ho pensato anch'io in quei giorni.»

«Quando vuoi anche tu puoi parlare con me di quel periodo.»

Keith si limitò ad annuire, seguirono un paio di attimi di silenzio confortevole interrotto dall'ingresso di Coran sul ponte di comando.

Shiro fece leva sulle gambe per alzarsi, Keith riavviò lo schermo olografico.

Quella conversazione avrebbe echeggiato nella sua testa forse per anni.

 

 

Era davvero finito col rubargli Black, questo continuava a pensare Keith mentre cercava Shiro per lo spazio ancora e ancora.

Shiro aveva appena ritrovato un suo posto da eroe, aveva dimostrato ancora una volta che il suo corpo non lo avrebbe mai limitato, aveva trovato una missione da compiere, e lui gli aveva portato via Black.

Perché di sicuro Shiro non era morto, doveva solo essere ritrovato.

Keith l'aveva già trovato una volta, poteva trovarlo di nuovo. Ne era certo.

Ma pilotare Black... Era un disastro annunciato.

Aveva però già deluso Shiro una volta facendosi espellere dalla Garrison, ora che non era più un ragazzino non poteva deludere ancora Shiro facendogli trovare il team a pezzi al suo ritorno.

Quindi Keith, prima di ogni riunione sul ponte di comando, nella propria stanza indossava la giacca fissando l'aeroplano di carta che gli aveva dato Shiro, e poi raggiungeva gli altri.

Andare avanti era l'unica cosa che al momento poteva fare.

 

 

Era strano quanto il pilota attuale di Black rivolesse Shiro nella propria vita e quanto invece Black non lo rivolesse ai suoi comandi.

Da quando Shiro era tornato, Keith aveva ripreso a sentirsi alieno come quando sulla Terra era rimasto orfano e solo.

Tutto sotto il suo tocco suonava sbagliato, dai comandi di Black alla sua posizione al ponte di comando al Castello, dal suo posto nel team al suo posto accanto a Shiro.

«Ogni volta che vado via, poi ti trovo diverso,» aveva commentato una volta Shiro, e anche se ironico era suonato come un'accusa.

Keith si sentiva fuori posto, molto meglio essere del tutto alieno unendosi ai Blades.

E quando i suoi confronti con Shiro inaspettatamente si inasprivano, Keith sentiva l'impulso di infastidire Shiro. Meno Shiro lo ascoltava, meno Shiro dava peso alle sue opinioni sulle missioni, più Keith aveva voglia di porsi davanti alla sua faccia e dirgli la sua. Desiderava rovesciargli addosso una valanga di aeroplani di carta, infastidirlo in modo tale che Shiro finisse col pensarlo più spesso e considerarlo di più.

Percepiva però che ormai Shiro non avrebbe più visto un aeroplano di carta con gli stessi occhi di una volta.

Forse per Keith era davvero arrivato il tempo di andare via.

 

 

Kolivan aveva mandato Keith a recuperare un'informazione su un pianeta di modeste dimensioni e popolato da storici ammanuensi che vivevano in villaggi costruiti sugli alberi.

Si trattava di una popolazione che preferiva rimanere neutrale, ma che per tradizione si premurava di trascrivere su carta la storia della propria galassia e di quelle più prossime alla loro.

Le loro foreste erano molto rigogliose e profumavano quasi come quelle terrestri, e gli unici animali carnivori presenti somigliavano vagamente a delle volpi brune con un piccolo paio di corna. Era un posto tranquillo, e Keith doveva ammettere che la semplicità di quei villaggi, collegati fra di loro con dei ponti tibetani, lo affascinava. Gli piaceva.

Pensò che sarebbe piaciuto anche a Shiro.

Keith quasi inconsciamente si ritrovò a chiedere una pergamena a un ammanuense, e seduto all'ombra di albero iniziò a fare un aeroplano. Si chiese se un giorno avrebbe potuto portare Shiro su quel pianeta, o se magari si stesse creando troppa distanza fra di loro, per potere alla fine della guerra viaggiare insieme.

Shiro aveva sempre voluto essere solo una cosa: un astroesploratore. Invece era finito col diventare un comandante in una guerra intergalattica. Non aveva esplorato dei pianeti per il puro gusto di farlo, ma per scovare basi nemiche e attaccarle.

In fondo, però, nessuno di loro aveva mai pensato di finire con l'essere un soldato in tempi di guerra. A Keith tornò in mente un commento di Hunk.

«Wow. Abbiamo scoperto che gli alieni esistono e che parlano con uno strano accento britannico.»

Hunk l'aveva pronunciato serio e perplesso insieme, ma Keith una volta tornato nella propria stanza ci aveva ripensato ed era scoppiato a ridere isterico.

Ci stava ridendo sopra anche in quel momento. Era surreale come loro cinque terrestri fossero finiti lì.

Keith si rigirò l'aeroplanino fatto fra le dita e si chiese se Shiro ogni tanto desiderasse ancora esplorare lo spazio per il mero piacere della scoperta.

Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lui. E anche se la lontananza aumentava le cose che non si dicevano, anche se ormai era difficile confrontarsi, Keith non smetteva di sentire Shiro sottopelle.

Semmai essere così distante da Shiro gli aveva fatto prendere coscienza di avere superato la fase della classica cotta imbarazzante che un adolescente prende per un ragazzo più grande. Ora ciò che provava era desiderio di vicinanza, di intrufolarsi nei pensieri di Shiro come lui si intrufolava nei suoi. Ora Keith voleva tocchi impregnati di possessività, sospiri sommessi nella penombra e schiocchi di baci languidi.

Ma Shiro ormai era distante da lui, fisicamente e mentalmente.

Keith sospirò e lanciò l'aeroplano, perché al posto di fare niente continuava a fare aeroplani di carta.

 

 

Ormai non era raro che i Blades andassero in missioni con i Ribelli, di conseguenza accadeva spesso che Keith e Matt si incontrassero.

Keith stava bevendo seduto su una roccia di un pianeta arido, quando Matt si avvicinò a lui con espressione seria mista a un pizzico di imbarazzo.

«Shiro sa di cosa stavi per fare, giusto prima che Lotor intervenisse alleandosi con noi?»

Keith stava per portare la borraccia alla bocca, si fermò e gli rispose piatto e pragmatico. «Da quando Lotor è sotto la custodia di Voltron, le visite e le comunicazioni col Castello sono molto limitate per questioni di sicurezza. Non c'è molto tempo per le comunicazioni personali.»

«Quindi Shiro non lo sa,» affermò Matt sicuro.

Keith evitò di sbuffare, ma strinse di più la mano sulla borraccia. «È così importante che lo sappia?»

«Durante il viaggio verso Kerberos io e Shiro ne abbiamo passato di tempo a parlare... So che se Katie avesse fatto in mia assenza quello che hai fatto tu, lui adesso sarebbe al mio posto davanti a lei.»

«Shiro è un buon leader, sa sempre quando è necessario sacrificarsi per una missione. Capirà perché l'ho fatto.»

«Ne sei sicuro? Ricordo che ai tempi della Garrison, Shiro non è mai sembrato prono a capire dei limiti, quando si trattava di te. Eri la sua eccezione e faceva in modo che tu lo fossi sempre anche per gli altri.»

«Lo so, _chiunque_ mi ricorda spesso che, se non fosse stato per Shiro, non sarei mai stato ammesso alla Garrison,» e magari Keith ci mise un po' di risentimento innecessario nel pronunciare ciò.

Matt afflosciò le spalle, dispiaciuto. «Keith, non sto intendendo questo, o almeno _non solo_ questo. E lo sai.»

«Ritengo comunque che non sia una priorità che Shiro lo sappia.»

«O forse non vuoi che lo sappia proprio perché sei cosciente del fatto che lui non approverebbe.»

Keith chiuse veloce la borraccia e la assicurò alla cintura. «Devo andare. Ho altro da fare che discutere di ciò che ormai è stato già fatto.»

Matt incassò il suo rifiuto senza neppure provare a richiamarlo.

 

 

Essere bloccati sopra una gigantesca balena cosmica con la propria madre sconosciuta fino a poco prima, non era esattamente la cosa più semplice del mondo da affrontare.

C'erano momenti di inevitabile tensione in cui Keith capiva all'improvviso perché in generale genitori e figli litigassero così tanto: lui e sua madre erano troppo simili, Keith finiva col rimproverare sua madre per i difetti che più odiava di se stesso.

Il ritrovarsi a condividere in maniera forzata ricordi del proprio passato non aiutava di certo ad allentare l'atmosfera fra di loro, ma c'erano i momenti in cui Krolia scuoteva la testa sorridendo e dicendo “Sei tutto tuo padre” e Keith sentiva finalmente il suo intero essere rilassarsi e riscaldarsi.

«Pensi che i Blades sapessero che sono tuo figlio?»

«Non ho mai detto a _nessuno_ di avere avuto un compagno e un figlio sulla Terra, e al di fuori di Kolivan ben pochi sapevano che ero rimasta bloccata sulla Terra per un paio di anni. Ero sotto copertura, non era prudente divulgare delle informazioni così delicate sul mio conto.»

«Capisco.»

«Ma finora sono stata l'unica galra a stare sulla Terra abbastanza a lungo da avere un figlio con un terrestre, quindi è impossibile che Kolivan non abbia intuito fin da subito che tu fossi mio figlio.» Sorrise malinconica. «Credo che per lui mandare te a salvarmi sia stato il suo modo di “punirmi”.»

Keith stando con i Blades aveva compreso che la sua propensione a evitare il contatto fisico anche con le persone amiche non era una peculiarità sua, ma dei galra. I galra non si davano pacche sulle spalle, né si abbracciavano. Krolia stando con lui aveva pian piano imparato che poteva abbracciarlo, e lui con la stessa lentezza aveva imparato a chiamarla mamma.

Nel frattempo, però, era già passato un anno, e lo angosciava non sapere cosa stesse succedendo _lì fuori_.

Mentre era impegnato a raccogliere dei grossi frutti che somigliavano ad angurie in miniatura – e che li aiutavano a restare idratati – il lupo cosmico lo raggiunge tenendo fra i denti una grossa foglia ovale che aveva la stessa consistenza di un papiro. Ci giocava scuotendola agitando il testone, facendola frusciare molto.

Keith sorrise accarezzandogli il manto. «Dove l'hai presa?»

Il lupo lo teletrasportò fino all'albero gigante dove l'aveva trovata. Keith staccò una foglia, prese il pugnale per ritagliarla come un rettangolo e iniziò a piegarla come un aeroplano. Il lupo lo guardò incuriosito, scodinzolò e inclinò appena la testa di lato guaendo in modo interrogativo.

«Questo è un aeroplano, sulla Terra ci giochiamo. Su, seguilo!» lo esortò Keith, lanciando l'aeroplano.

Il lupo invece si mise seduto a fissarlo.

Keith sospirò rassegnato e si mise all'opera per fare un altro aeroplano.

In quel momento c'erano un'intero universo e un'intera linea temporale fra lui e Shiro, eppure non riusciva a smettere di pensarlo.

Ormai non si chiedeva nemmeno più quando avrebbe smesso di farlo.

 

 

Un anno dopo, Keith scoprì che avrebbe portato per sempre su di sé come una cicatrice il ricordo della prima volta che aveva detto “ti amo” a qualcuno. E sul volto.

Sarebbe stata per sempre la prima cosa che avrebbe visto di sé allo specchio e la prima cosa che avrebbero visto di lui gli altri.

La prova di cosa sarebbe stato disposto a rinunciare per Shiro ora era perfettamente leggibile sulla sua faccia.

 

 

Shiro era taciturno, ma Keith doveva dargli atto che essere morto fisicamente, aver vissuto dentro il vuoto infinito della coscienza di Black ed essere inseriti nel corpo di un proprio clone era un'esperienza segnante per tutti, ovvio che fosse silenzioso.

In più, ancora una volta Shiro era un eroe con una causa ma senza un ruolo, non avrebbe mai più pilotato Black. E ancora una volta il suo corpo era cambiato, non aveva più il braccio bionico e i suoi capelli erano diventati bianchi. Keith aveva notato che Shiro evitava qualsiasi cosa potesse mostrargli il suo riflesso.

Per Shiro che aveva sempre lottato contro la sua malattia, perdere il braccio bionico doveva essere stato un colpo enorme. E a tagliarglielo era stato Keith.

Quanto si erano feriti a vicenda durante quella lotta? Keith piuttosto che pensarci preferiva spingere avanti sui comandi di Black, verso la Terra.

Ora Keith sapeva che lo Shiro da cui aveva preso le distanze non era stato il vero Shiro, ma un clone. Molti dettagli adesso avevano più senso, ma alcuni ancora no.

Come i maggiori passi indietro che sembrava avere fatto Shiro da dopo la fuga da Zethrid ed Ezor.

Keith capiva che scoprire che avevano perso tre anni delle loro vite e che tutti forse pensavano che loro erano morti era un rospo abbastanza difficile da ingoiare. Ma pensava anche che forse la perdita del braccio bionico stesse pesando su Shiro più di quanto Shiro stesso desse a vedere.

Non solo Shiro non aveva una nave da pilotare, la mancanza del braccio destro gli impediva di prendere parte in maniera attiva in un combattimento corpo a corpo. Era pure probabile che ancora non fosse sceso a patti con l'idea di non potere più combattere attivamente, considerando come prima che Zethrid ed Ezor li rapissero stesse per lanciarsi ad assalire il pirata che aveva assaltato Black – salvo poi essere fermato da Krolia, che con tatto gli aveva detto che era ancora convalescente, invece di riferisi al suo braccio.

Per Shiro avere il controllo del suo corpo e della situazione era così importante che, non avere potuto fare nulla durante il rapimento, doveva essere stato il colpo di grazia. Era comprensibile che ora fosse ancora più taciturno e più distante da Keith.

Keith non sapeva però cosa fare per risollevare Shiro, o per risollevare se stesso abbastanza da avere le forze per risollevare Shiro.

Allura era stata la persona a maneggiare e salvare la parte più delicata e fragile di Shiro – la sua coscienza – quindi Keith pensò di parlarne con lei, nel caso lei, mentre trasferiva la coscienza di Shiro da Black al clone, avesse percepito qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo. In cambio l'avrebbe aiutata a rapportarsi con il lupo.

«È vero che durante il trasferimento ho sentito tutte le emozioni di Shiro,» gli disse Allura, accarezzando goffamente la testa del lupo, «ma le ho sentite _tutte in una volta_ , quindi per me è stato impossibile decifrarle, e anche volendo non lo avrei mai fatto, sarebbe stato come violarlo.»

«Lo capisco. Solo che la strada per arrivare sulla Terra è ancora molto lunga, ma Shiro necessita di _terapia_... di un tipo di aiuto che noi non possiamo dargli, ma vorrei almeno sollevarlo. Da dopo che abbiamo lasciato il rifugio di Acxa, sembra ancora più chiuso in se stesso.» Una volta al riparo dentro quella caverna, Shiro era perfino rimasto in piedi lontano da lui.

Allura sorrise accarezzando il lupo con un po' di più di decisione. «Penso che non dovresti focalizzarti sul fatto che lui non sia riuscito a combattere durante il rapimento, ma che durante il rapimento non è stato _lui_ a salvare te. Credo che a voi due sfugga quanto l'uno sia sempre pronto a precipitarsi a salvare l'altro.»

Quando per Shiro fu di nuovo il turno di viaggiare su Black, prima della partenza Keith decise di provare a parlare con Shiro cercando un ponte di collegamento.

Trovò Shiro seduto dentro la cabina di pilotaggio. Keith si accovacciò davanti a lui porgendogli il sopracitato ponte: un aeroplano di carta.

Shiro inarcò un sopracciglio sorridendo. «Hai chiesto a Pidge di darti un foglio?» intuì.

«Già.»

«Ci prenderà entrambi a calci quando scoprirà che stiamo sprecando la sua poca carta a disposizione per fare degli aeroplanini.»

«Ne sarà valsa la pena,» sospirò Keith, agitando appena l'aeroplano davanti la mano sinistra di Shiro, per invitarlo a prenderlo.

Shiro lo afferrò fra le dita con delicatezza, sorrise malinconico. «Sai, quando avevo il braccio bionico, a volte mi sono chiesto se sarei mai tornato a _scrivere_. Quella mano era fatta perlopiù per afferrare e combattere, dubito che potesse fare qualcosa di così semplice ed elegante come scrivere. Non impugno una penna da anni.»

«Quando arriveremo sulla Terra potrai esercitarti a usare la sinistra. Scommetto che in breve tempo imparerai anche a scriverci.»

Shiro sorrise scettico.

Keith non demorse. «Sono poche le cose che non sei in grado di fare o gestire, una vita da mancino non credo proprio che sia fra queste.»

«Le relazioni umane in cambio ci rientrano eccome,» borbottò amaro.

Fu il turno di Keith di essere scettico. «Ma se sei sempre stato l'idolo di tutti. Le folle ti ascoltano sempre.»

«Le folle. Con le relazioni personali che contano sono sempre stato un disastro.»

«Con me non hai mai fallito.»

Shiro rivolse un'occhiata acuta alla guancia su cui spiccava la cicatrice. «Ne sei sicuro?»

«Quello non eri...»

Lui lo interruppe, secco. «Non dire che non ero io, perché lo so, ma sento la colpa lo stesso. Tecnicamente non ero io, ma in pratica è difficile da razionalizzare, anche perché adesso sono nel _suo_ corpo.»

«Ok,» Keith annuì piano guardando l'aeroplano e non Shiro, «però... se vuoi parlare di quello che è successo... io ci sono...»

Shiro sorrise amaro. «Non abbiamo mai parlato nemmeno dei miei giorni di prigionia nell'arena.»

«Siamo ancora in tempo a farlo.»

«E a me mancano i racconti dei tuoi giorni con i Blades e dei tuoi due anni con tua madre... ne abbiamo di cose da dirci, ma troppo poco tempo per farlo.»

«Ma tu _vuoi_ ancora parlarne con me?»

«Certo! Solo che...» Sembrò in seria difficoltà a trovare le parole giuste.

“Quante volte ancora dovrai salvarmi, prima che questo sarà finito?” Shiro, anche se aveva sorriso, era suonato così amareggiato e rassegnato nel dirlo, come se la vita lo avesse sconfitto di nuovo. Odiava davvero non avere una buona presa sulla propria vita, non avere il controllo della situazione. 

«Shiro... se questo ha a che vedere con il sentirti in debito con me perché ti ho salvato, io...»

«No!» lo interruppe di nuovo, veloce.

«Perché sono grato ad Acxa di averci salvato, ma questo non mi dà alcuna ragione di sminuire te.»

«Non sapevo che tu e Acxa aveste dei trascorsi,» osservò Shiro a sguardo basso.

Keith fu abbastanza colto di sorpresa da quel commento da boccheggiare per un attimo. «Ci siamo solo incrociati un paio di volte sul campo di battaglia in situazioni piuttosto intense, tutto qua.»

«Vi è comunque bastato per farvi una solida opinione l'uno dell'altra.» Il tono di Shiro si stava facendo sempre più vuoto.

Keith aggrottò la fronte. «Shiro, cosa... Non capisco, qual è il punto?» Com'è che stavano parlando di Acxa e non di come stava Shiro?

«Mi stavo solo chiedendo cos'altro mi sono perso della tua vita mentre ero dentro Black, se tu e Acxa...»

«Cosa? _No_!» Keith scosse energicamente la testa. Si passò una mano sul volto, già esausto di quella conversazione. «Come... No, non penso di volere davvero sapere come sei arrivato a questa conclusione.»

Shiro espirò a fondo. «Ok.»

Stavano evitando di guardarsi in faccia.

«Giusto per essere chiari,» disse Keith, «è per questo che negli ultimi giorni sembravi quasi evitarmi? _Per Acxa_?»

«Non ti stavo evitando. Ci stavo solo riflettendo sopra per conto mio.»

Keith si passò di nuovo la mano sul volto. « _Dio_ , avevi ragione, fai davvero schifo con le relazioni interpersonali.»

Shiro scoppiò a ridere piegando la testa all'indietro per poggiarla contro la parete. Rise abbastanza da fare alla fine un paio di colpetti di tosse. Quando si riprese, restò fermo a guardare in alto. «Penso di essere un po' possessivo quando si tratta di te...»

«Shiro, eri dentro la coscienza di Black e non hai permesso a _nessuno_ di avviare i suoi comandi al mio posto, e _pensi_ di essere _un po'_ possessivo?» ironizzò a sguardo basso.

«Quella è stata solo per metà colpa mia, c'entra anche Black. Comunque sì, sono possessivo e territoriale quando si tratta di te.» Poi il suo tono di voce si fece più basso e morbido. «E lo so che è irrazionale essere così gelosi, ma per quanto la Terra mi manchi come posto, non ho più nessuno lì. Tranne te. _Tu_ sei la mia Terra.»

Keith restò fermo immobile scordandosi di respirare.

«Keith, hai capito quello che ho detto?» e suonò fragile nel chiederglielo.

Lui riprese fiato sentendo il cuore prendergli a calci e testate la gabbia toracica. «Non so se ho capito bene o se ho capito _troppo_ bene.» Magari aveva letto troppo fra le righe.

«Tu sei la mia Terra,» ripeté Shiro. «Ma abbiamo davvero tante cose di cui parlare,» sottolineò.

«Lo so.»

«Dimmi solo se in questi due anni mi hai pensato. Perché mentre ero dentro Black, da solo nel vuoto, ne ho avuto di tempo per pensare a te e per _disperarmi_ per te. Ma non ho mai creduto di essere matto a pensare che di sicuro comunque prima o poi mi avresti trovato. Tu e nessun altro.»

Keith rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, soppesando quello che aveva appena sentito, prima di rispondergli. «Shiro, ho letteralmente attraversato l'universo arrivando ai suoi confini _da solo_ per venire a salvarti.» Aveva mollato con consapevolezza _tutto e tutti_ pur di seguirlo e salvarlo.

«Lo so.»

«Dopo due anni che non ti vedevo e che ero tecnicamente bloccato in un'altra linea temporale.»

«Lo so.»

«E tu credi davvero che io abbia smesso di pensarti anche per un solo secondo?»

Shiro non rispose subito, ma quando lo fece suonò diretto e sincero. «No.»

Keith trasse un respiro di sollievo tremante.

«Ma Keith... quello che ho davanti non è più il giovane soldato che era il mio braccio destro, ma una spia veterana che sa cosa vuol dire stare bloccati per anni nello stesso posto in solitudine pur di ottenere un'informazione vitale, e un comandante che sa cosa vuol dire avere sulle spalle la responsabilità della nave da guerra più potente dell'universo. E io sono morto e poi risorto, scoprendo di essere stato clonato. Non siamo più gli stessi, abbiamo bisogno di parlare.»

Keith deglutì a fatica. «Lo capisco. Dimmi solo _quando_.»

«Tu quanto tempo sei disposto ad aspettare?»

«Shiro, ti ho già dato anni interi della mia vita, quindi non so... _una vita_?»

Shiro sbottò un'imprecazione a bassa voce, posò l'aeroplano e costrinse Keith a guardarlo dritto in faccia, posando la mano sinistra sulla sua guancia con la cicatrice e premendo il pollice sotto il mento.

Era la primissima volta che gli toccava il viso. Keith nel suo tocco percepì quanto Shiro desiderasse che guardasse _solo lui_. Pensò di soffocare. Sarebbe stata una morte bellissima.

«Dovremmo smetterla di farci del male a vicenda anche senza volerlo realmente,» mormorò Shiro.

«Dimmi solo quando,» ripeté Keith.

Lui sembrò rifletterci sopra inspirando a fondo. «Quando la guerra sarà finita. Quando ormai tutto ciò che potrebbe cambiarci ulteriormente sarà passato. Torneremo a casa _insieme_ trionfanti e avremo la nostra risposta definitiva ad aspettarci.»

Keith annuì piano. «Va bene.»

Shiro annuì di rimando e si protrasse in avanti per poggiare la fronte contro la sua.

Rimasero fermi così in silenzio per qualche secondo, fino a quando la voce di Pidge trasmessa dai comandi di Black non li riportò alla realtà. Dovevano ripartire.

Shiro gli accarezzò uno zigomo con il pollice. «Ci rivediamo alla fine.»

Keith annuì di nuovo. «Alla fine.»

 

 

In quegli ultimi anni Keith aveva perso il conto di quanti pianeti aveva visto dallo spazio, di quante superfici di mondi alieni aveva osservato da una navicella prima di atterrare, ma aveva sempre pensato che il blu della Terra non l'avrebbe mai battuto nessun pianeta e che gli sarebbe mancato per sempre.

Vedere quel blu macchiato del viola degli incrociatori galra gli aveva tolto l'aria dai polmoni e la terra da sotto i piedi.

La Terra era sotto assedio, e anche se fossero riusciti a liberarla – e ci sarebbero riusciti di sicuro, non ci poteva essere altra alternativa – sarebbe rimasta macchiata di quell'orrore per sempre. La Terra non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa.

Mentre loro erano impegnati a combattere i galra altrove, la loro casa veniva invasa.

Keith credeva che ognuno di loro non avrebbe mai smesso di sentirsi in qualche modo in colpa per questo.

 

 

Era surreale essere tornati alla Garrison. Agli occhi di Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Lance e Hunk appariva _aliena_ perché profondamente diversa da come la ricordavano, ma anche loro pur essendo terrestri apparivano alieni alla Garrison.

Integrarsi non sarebbe stato affatto facile.

Gli diedero dei vestiti puliti, una divisa arancione della Garrison. Guardandosi allo specchio, però, Keith non provò un senso di nostalgia, ma un pugno allo stomaco. Tutto era diverso, tutto era sottosopra.

Andò in cerca di Shiro. Keith sapeva che era venuto a conoscenza della morte di Adam, e dubitava che l'avesse presa bene. Per quanto fosse un suo ex, la perdita di qualcuno con cui hai condiviso così tanti anni di vita è sempre qualcosa di doloroso.

Keith lo trovò dentro quello che una volta era il suo ufficio da insegnante. Ora era una stanza piena di scatole stracolme di fascicoli.

Shiro rivolgeva le spalle alla porta, stava leggendo un rapporto reggendolo con la mano sinistra. Indossava la divisa grigia da ufficiale. Pidge aveva detto a Keith che Colleen, con grazia materna, gli aveva rimboccato e sistemato in maniera elegante e dignitosa la manica destra.

Quando erano andati via dalla Terra su Blue, Shiro era il ragazzo d'oro della Garrison e il pilota migliore della sua generazione, Keith era il teppistello imbronciato e arrabbiato che si era fatto espellere dalla Garrison. Ora erano tornati come veterani con uno spirito troppo grande e stanco per i loro corpi presi a crudi colpi di accetta dalla guerra intergalattica.

Keith rivelò la sua presenza bussando allo stipite della porta aperta.

Shiro si voltò e lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo, poi sorrise furbo. «L'arancione non ti è mai donato.»

«E a te il grigio e il bianco hanno sempre dato l'aria da uomo _distinto_. Un vero signore.»

«Trovi sempre dei modi nuovi di darmi del vecchio, eh?»

«Non è per questo che hai deciso di tenermi?»

Shiro scosse la testa sorridendo e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul rapporto. «Dov'è Kosmo?»

«Con i bambini della base. Non chiamarlo però Kosmo.»

«Mi piace Kosmo.»

«Non mi ha ancora dato cenno che piaccia anche a lui.»

«Ma risponde, se lo chiami Kosmo.»

«Questo perché è cortese.»

«Sì, hai educato Kosmo davvero bene.»

«Non chiamarlo Kos... Mi arrendo,» sbuffò.

Shiro ridacchiò tenendo lo sguardo sul rapporto.

«Mi è mancato questo,» mormorò Keith nostalgico, prendendo un foglio bianco posato sulla scrivania e sfilando il rapporto dalla mano di Shiro. «In fondo, da ragazzino mi piaceva quando mi punzecchiavi. Tieni un dito fermo qui,» gli chiese, posizionando la sua mano sul foglio.

«Lo so, per questo lo facevo. Cosa stai facendo?»

«Un aeroplano di carta insieme a te. Da qualche parte dobbiamo pur ricominciare, no?» gli disse Keith sorridendo. Shiro non avrebbe potuto fare un aeroplano di carta da solo, ma insieme sì.

Shiro lo osservò spostare la sua mano usandola come un fermacarte durante la piegatura del foglio. «Mi piaceva darti fastidio, perché così avresti capito di non essere sempre solo.»

«Già, finivo col pensarti sempre,» sospirò Keith ultimando l'aeroplano. Fissò il lavoro finito e vide la mano di Shiro alzarsi verso il suo volto.

Shiro gli tirò piano una ciocca di capelli.

Keith rise. «Ora sei passato al livello “Tirare le trecce”?»

«No,» gli rispose con un'inaspettata serietà nel tono della voce. «Stavo solo pensando che ti stanno diventando davvero lunghi.»

Keith si voltò a guardarlo. Si fissarono con un'intensità densa e calda. «Credi che mi stiano meglio corti?»

«No.»

Keith finse di rifletterci sopra. «Ok,» marcò la parola con ironia, gli mise l'aeroplano in mano e si allontanò da lui. «Ci vediamo comunque _alla fine_ ,» si avviò verso la porta.

«Keith!» lo richiamò Shiro, esasperato ma divertito.

«Sto solo rispettando la tua scelta,» gli ricordò andando via sorridendo.

Ma la fine sarebbe arrivata, prima o poi.

 

 

Qualche giorno dopo, Shiro ebbe la brillante idea di offrirsi volontario per infiltrarsi ad hackerare l'ammiraglia di Sendak, lanciandosi da solo nello spazio con solo a disposizione una tuta e un jetpack. Nel bel mezzo di un campo di battaglia, con navicelle e incrociatori che sparavano all'impazzata.

Per poi essere preso a calci da Sendak sopra l'ammiraglia che perdeva quota schiantandosi sulla Terra.

Quindi, dopo lo schianto, Keith cos'altro avrebbe mai potuto fare, se non iper focalizzarsi su Shiro?

Posizionata Black su Shiro e Sendak, Keith saltò giù con tutta la rabbia e la determinazione possibile, trapassando Sendak con la spada. Al volo. Proprio come un leone all'attacco.

Mentre teneva Shiro fra le braccia rassicurandosi sulle sue condizioni, pensò che finalmente era finita.

Si sbagliava.

 

 

Keith era debole, aveva riaperto gli occhi nell'ala ospedaliera della Garrison, ed era riuscito a stare sveglio abbastanza per sentirsi raccontare da sua madre e Kolivan com'erano andate le cose dopo l'esplosione da cui avevano salvato la Terra.

Tutti stavano bene. Non aveva ancora visto gli altri Paladini, perché come lui faticavano a mettersi in piedi, ma come lui si stavano pian piano rimettendo tutti.

Non aveva ancora nemmeno rivisto Shiro, impegnato a tenere discorsi come nuovo volto della Garrison e capitano dell'Atlas, e spesso occupato con l'accoglienza di nuovi membri della Coalizione.

Quella era la terza volta che Keith riapriva gli occhi dopo brevi momenti di veglia che lo stancavano in fretta.

A occhi chiusi non percepì la presenza di qualcun altro nella stanza, si schiarì la voce e provò a tirarsi su a sedere per bere dell'acqua.

Sopra le coperte, le sue mani incontrarono della carta.

Sorpreso, sbarrò gli occhi e si affrettò a sedersi.

Il letto era coperto di aeroplani di carta, qualcuno era pure scivolato a terra quando lui si era mosso.

Keith osservò immobile quella flotta per qualche attimo, poi sorrise artigliandosi una mano sopra il cuore, perché era _bello_ , ma così tanto da fare _male_.

Gli sembrò di tornare adolescente, con il cuore che gli impazziva in petto ogni volta che vedeva un aeroplano di carta atterrare accanto a lui.

Era una cosa stupida. E tenera.

Trasse un respiro profondo e raccolse più forze possibili per alzarsi dal letto, prese una bracciata di aeroplani e aprì la finestra guardando giù in cortile, nella speranza di vedere Shiro giù all'ingresso.

Ebbe fortuna.

Cominciò a lanciare gli aeroplani. Shiro guardò su sorpreso, ma quando lo vide gli sorrise raggiante.

«Stai meglio?» gli urlò Shiro, incurante dei passanti basiti che lo osservavano lasciarsi coprire di aeroplani di carta.

Keith aveva poca voce, si limitò a sorridere annuendo e continuando a lanciare aeroplani.

Sembravano due perfetti idioti. Era bellissimo.

Si fissarono fino a quando gli aeroplani finirono.

«Devo andare,» gli gridò infine Shiro, anche se sembrò dispiaciuto.

Lui gli disse a cenni che si sarebbero visti dopo, poi lo guardò allontanarsi.

La fine sembrava ancora troppo lontana.

 

 

Era passato quasi un mese dalla vittoria su Sendak, e Keith finalmente aveva avuto il permesso di lasciare l'ala ospedaliera e volare su Black.

Da quando erano ritornati sulla Terra, Keith non aveva avuto modo di rivedere i posti a lui cari, luoghi che non aveva salutato prima di salire su Blue e trascorrere anni lontano dal suo pianeta natìo. Si trattava perlopiù di paesaggi, non di posti ben definitivi, perché lui amava la natura e i luoghi quieti, ma gli erano mancati.

In più era emozionante volare con Black per cieli conosciuti.

I momenti in cui lui e Shiro si erano visti erano stati rari, quindi non era rimasto sorpreso quando Shiro gli aveva inviato un messaggio per chiedergli di avvisarlo la prossima volta che sarebbe andato a fare un giretto con Black, perché gli avrebbe fatto piacere raggiungerlo in un posto prefissato.

Keith diede appuntamento a Shiro poco dopo il confine del deserto roccioso che si estendeva dietro la Garrison, in un punto in cui anni prima erano soliti correre con le hoverbike. Non sarebbe stato difficile individuare Keith da lontano, visto che era con Black.

Stava seduto in cima a Black a guardare il tramonto, quando sentì il rumore di una hoverbike. Scese giù lungo una zampa e osservò Shiro spegnere il motore.

Erano entrambi in abiti civili, e vedersi così dopo anni passati a indossare sempre gli stessi vestiti, divise e armature era _strano_. Era la dolorosa evidenza che ne era passato di tempo da quando conducevano una vita “normale”, e che forse potevano ancora essere “normali”.

«Ehi,» disse Keith, sorridendo e osservando Shiro avvicinarsi a lui. «Volevi parlarmi?»

Shiro stava ricambiando il suo sorriso, ma c'era qualcosa di oscuro nel suo sguardo. «Sai, ho sempre trovato buffo che, ai tempi in cui eravamo un insegnante e un cadetto, tutti pensassero che fossi tu fra noi due quello con il carattere peggiore. Si sbagliavano.»

Keith non lo vide neanche muoversi, si ritrovò di colpo con le mani di Shiro sul colletto della giacca e con le spalle premute contro la zampa di Black. Fu una mossa violenta e inaspettata, ma non gli fece abbastanza male da stordirlo.

«Shiro?» lo chiamò sorpreso e con il cuore in gola.

Lui gli rispose serio con voce bassa e roca, tenendo il viso vicino al suo. «Ho parlato con Matt.»

Keith comprese il perché di quella reazione, rilassò le spalle e gli parlò usando il suo stesso tono. «Devo supporre che quello che ti ha riferito non ti è piaciuto?»

«Neanche un po'.»

«Stavo solo per fare quello che era necessario fare.»

«La tua morte non è un'opzione.»

«Ti sei lanciato nello spazio nel bel mezzo di un campo di battaglia per infiltrarti su una nave ammiraglia e hai il coraggio di dirmi questo?» Non stavano alzando la voce, continuavano a parlare piano anche se con una tensione crescente.

«Poco più di tre settimane fa l'unica cosa che ho potuto fare è stata osservare impotente Black che precipitava verso la Terra. Ho provato a contattarti, _più volte_ , ma nessuno di voi cinque rispondeva più. _Tu_ non rispondevi più, e io ero sul ponte di comando dell'Atlas circondando da gente che mi chiedeva di dare ordini, quando l'unica cosa che volevo fare era andare a estrarti da Black a mani nude. Subito.»

«Abbiamo _dovuto_ farlo. Lo sai quali sarebbero state altrimenti le conseguenze.»

«Non me ne importa. Lo vedi perché fra i due sono io quello col carattere peggiore?»

«Shiro...»

«Non siamo più nello spazio, siamo sulla Terra e io qui sono un tuo superiore, quindi rispetterai i miei ordini: non cercare mai più di ucciderti.»

«E per te questo non vale?»

« _Cadetto_ ,» lo pronunciò come un monito.

Sostennero lo sguardo per qualche secondo.

«Sissignore,» si arrese Keith, senza tuttavia cambiare espressione.

« _Ora_ mi sono stancato, quindi...» strattonò in avanti il colletto di Keith e lo baciò sulla bocca.

Keith restò con gli occhi sbarrati dalla sorpresa solo per qualche attimo, poi strinse le mani sulle braccia di Shiro – che teneva ancora stretto il suo colletto – e lo ricambiò con la foga e l'esasperazione di un inesperto che aspetto un bacio da una vita intera.

Quando le loro bocche si separarono, Keith provò un senso di vertigine.

«Non me ne importa più di quanto ancora potrà cambiarci la guerra,» mormorò Shiro, a voce più bassa di prima e fissandolo negli occhi _perso_. «Credo che a questo punto sia chiaro che niente e nessuno potrà mai tenerci separati, non pensi?»

«Ho attraversato l'universo _per_ te e _con_ te, Shiro, penso che la risposta sia palese.»

«Neanche un impero alieno malvagio o la morte possono separarci,» aggiunse Shiro con velata ironia. «Sono stanco. Voglio solo stare con te.»

«Allora prendimi,» e suonò come se lo stesse sfidando a farlo.

Shiro lo baciò di nuovo di sorpresa, con abbastanza slancio da fargli sbattere la testa all'indietro. Lasciò la presa sul colletto e Keith potè finalmente muoversi liberamente, infilando le dita fra i suoi capelli. Aveva passato anni a desiderare di sentire il calore del corpo di Shiro contro il suo in un abbraccio intimo, adesso sentirlo sul serio gli faceva quasi male.

Per parecchi minuti sembrò che non riuscissero a smettere di baciarsi, e Keith non percepì più niente che non fosse Shiro.

Quando Shiro si fermò, scostò con un lieve strattone il colletto e la maglia di Keith per scoprirgli la spalla, fino a trovare una vecchia cicatrice. «Il giorno in cui siamo andati alla base dei Blades, quando abbiamo conosciuto Kolivan... Quando ti hanno messo alla prova e l'unica cosa che volevi era vedere _me_.... Quando ti ho visto soffrire a terra abbastanza da attirare l'attenzione di Red...» sfiorò col naso la cicatrice causata da quella prova. «Hanno provato a fermarmi, ma ero pronto ad affrontare un intero squadrone di spie veterane pur di raggiungerti e portarti via da lì. Non riuscivo a tollerare quello che ti stavano facendo, e io... Penso che sia stato in quel momento che ho cominciato a capire che quello che mi legava a te era cambiato. Almeno da parte mia.»

Keith sorrise ironico accarezzandogli il viso. «Però, ce ne hai messo di tempo.»

«A confessarlo?»

«No, a ricambiarmi. Penso che per me sia iniziata quando mi hai pagato la cauzione per la macchina che ti ho rubato.»

Fu il turno di Shiro di restare sorpreso. Poi lo baciò di nuovo di slancio, abbastanza a lungo da farlo mugolare contro la sua bocca. «A guerra finita ti chiederò di sposarmi e tu mi dirai di sì.»

Keith sorrise confuso e nervoso. «Cosa?»

«Mi sposerai.»

«È un ordine da capitano?»

Shiro non finse nemmeno di pensarci sopra. «Sì.»

Keith sospirò ostentando pazienza. «Sei davvero il peggiore fra i due.» Infilò di nuovo le dita fra i suoi capelli e lo baciò prima che potesse dargli qualche altro ordine stupido.

Non che comunque gli avrebbe detto di no.

 

 

Un anno dopo, Keith si svegliò sul letto dell'appartamento di Shiro con indosso una vecchia maglia della Garrison.

Il lupo dormiva ai piedi del letto, dalla cucina provenivano dei rumori di pentole e posate. Shiro doveva stare preparando la colazione.

Keith si voltò verso il lato vuoto del letto e si stiracchiò.

C'era un aeroplano di carta posato sul cuscino di Shiro, e sembrava che sul foglio ci fosse scritto qualcosa.

Keith abbozzò un ghigno e si tirò su a sedere, dispiegò il foglio e lo lesse.

Il contenuto era assai semplice.

VUOI SPOSARMI?

E poi sotto c'erano le caselle Sì e No.

Keith scoppiò in una risata nasale.

Shiro si era premurato di lasciare anche una penna sul comodino, Keith la prese e segnò la risposta.

Si alzò e andò scalzo in cucina talloneggiato dal lupo. Lo sfrigolare della frittura in padella coprì il rumore dei suoi passi, Shiro non lo sentì arrivare.

«Takashi?» lo chiamò.

Lui sobbalzò e si voltò ansioso. «Sì?»

Lanciò l'aeroplano verso la sua faccia, Shiro lo prese al volo.

Keith incrociò le braccia al petto e appoggiò il fianco allo stipite della porta, osservando Shiro aprire il foglio e leggere la sua risposta. «Posso farti notare che sei sei un _pilota_ che ha appena fatto una proposta di matrimonio con un _aeroplano di carta_?»

Shiro aveva appena letto la risposta, c'era un sorriso enorme sulla sua faccia. «Non lo trovi divertente?»

«No, lo trovo ridicolo.»

«Eppure stai per sposare questo essere ridicolo,» sottolineò indicandosi dal basso verso l'alto.

«Perché questo è il modo in cui mi piace essere patetico.»

«Sarà un matrimonio piuttosto lungo.»

«Non vedo l'ora.»

Del resto, avevano _solo_ impiegato un'intera flotta di carta per arrivare fin lì.


End file.
